1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a camera body to which a lens unit can be mounted, and to an imaging device equipped with this camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The single lens reflex camera discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-39388 is a silver halide camera that makes use of silver halide film, and is equipped with a lens unit and a camera body. This camera body includes a film cartridge chamber, a spool chamber, a focal plane shutter, and a charge capacitor used for a flash. The cartridge chamber and the spool chamber are disposed on the left and right sides with the focal plane shutter in between. The spool chamber is equipped with a spool, and the flash charge capacitor is disposed in the spool.
With the camera discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-75158, a charge capacitor with a flat shape is disposed at the bottom of the camera.